Together in Paris
by Brown Eyes Parker
Summary: Harry follows Hermione to Paris to express his feelings for her. But, is it too late... and what about the mysterious Maurice?


**Together in Paris**

**By Hermione Potter1990 **

Summery:

**Harry's in love with Hermione but she's in France on vacation. And Harry thinks that there's another guy involved... but is there really another guy involved?**

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own Harry, Hermione or Gabrielle. J.K Rowling does. I don't own the quotes from '_Mansfield Park_' BBC version or '_Northanger Abby_' the ITV version. Jane Austin has the privilege of owning them (or whoever created the movies own those quotes). I don't own even own the stinkin' song that I put at the end of the story. And what I own is not mine because I have to share credit with my best friend, for the idea and the character of 'Maurice'. **

Author's Note: This story is co-written with one of my best friends. And my sister, Heather, wrote a small portion of this story. And this story does not reflect the views of them. They're totally Ron/Hermione... wherein; I'm one of the shipmates of the good old H.M.S Harmony. They're just cool friends and go along with me just for kicks.

**  
Rated:**

**Teen**

**R & R, please **

**P.S**

**If you want to flame us, please leave only constructive criticism. Like I said above, my sister and friend are really cool... so they don't deserve any jerky comments about being jerky Ron/Hermione shippers.**

**  
And anyways, if Ron were a real person... if Ginny were a real person, would we bash them? Think about it... and if the answer is no, leave it in your review. I'm speaking on behalf of my sister and friend here.**

Harry Potter looked of the window wistfully. The snow was falling down and covering the world in a blanket of white. But his thoughts weren't on the snow. His thoughts were on Hermione. He had never felt this affection for her before. It was the first time that he had loved anybody for real. She had turned his whole world upside down. He didn't know if she felt the same way though.

But for the first time he knew that he was really in love. And for the first time, he wanted to make sure the girl knew how he felt. He had never been able to tell any girl how he really felt before... even if he just liked her.

Odd and happy feelings flew through his body. He wished that he could see Hermione again. But he knew that it was impossible. She had left that morning to go to Paris, France for a few weeks. But to him, a few weeks felt like a lifetime. At that moment, Ron came into the Gryffindor common room. 

"Yo, mate! What's going on?" Ron asked.

"You! You're the last person that I want to see!"

"Me? What did I do?" Ron was shocked.

"Nothing," Harry answered. "I don't know why I said that. I guess... I'm just kind of upset."

"Because Hermione left you for a few weeks?" Ron wanted to know.

"No!" Harry answered a little too quickly.

"Admit it," Ron pressed.

"You're absolutely right," Harry finally gave in.

Harry decided that he didn't want to be around anyone, so he went up to the top of the Astronomy tower. He tried looking at the stars but he kept seeing Hermione's face in the constellations. He decided to tell Hermione how he felt as soon as she returned to Hogwarts. He resolved that he would make it extra special by planning a romantic way to tell her.

**  
Meanwhile in Paris, France:**

Hermione was thinking about Harry. She was sorry that she had left him without saying good-bye. But when Professor McGonagall had told her to make a choice right away, there really wasn't any time to even think of good-byes. She decided to write him a letter, so she got some parchment, a quill and some ink. Then she began to write,

_My Dearest Harry,_

_I'm sorry I didn't get a chance to say good-bye. France is wonderful! I miss everybody at Hogwarts, of course, but I'm making new friends here. Gabrielle is so much more approachable then Fleur... it's strange to think that they're sisters. She's introduced me to a lot of her friends. They're all very nice; especially this boy named Maurice. Write soon and tell me how you're holiday is going._

_Love,_

_Hermione_

Harry wrinkled his nose in disgust. _Maurice_? What kind of a name was that anyways? But then again, Hermione had always loved _Marius _from '_Les Miserables_'. Then again, Harry wasn't one to give up easily and he wasn't going to let Hermione up to some snobby, French, git.

In France, Hermione was having lattés with Maurice and Gabrielle; of course, Harry wasn't too far away from her mind. He never really was. She just wasn't talking about him because he didn't appreciate too many people gaping at him or prying into his personal affairs. She admired that in him... a lot of celebrities or celebrity-like people _loved _attention.

Feeling a bit like a fifth wheel while Gabrielle and Maurice were making googley-eyes at each other, Hermione decided to take an impromptu tour of Paris. She walked around for a couple of hours before finally admitting to herself that she was definitely lost.

Meanwhile, Harry was going crazy with worry about Maurice. So, he decided to talk to Dumbledore about everything.

"Professor... could I talk with you about... Hermione?"

"Of course Harry," Dumbledore replied. "You can talk to me about anything."

So, Harry proceeded to tell Dumbledore _everything_.

Dumbledore listened to him... he always listened. That's what Harry liked about Dumbledore. He was always willing to give him advice about when he was finished talking. 

"Well... I really can't give you any advice at this moment. There's not a lot to say."

"What would you do?" Harry asked.

"You could always go after her," Dumbledore offered.

In a matter of minutes, Harry was flying over the English Channel on his broomstick. He landed in France at about eight 'o clock. He did a searching spell to find Hermione and when he finally came up to her near the Eiffel tower, she ran into his arms crying.

"Hermione what's wrong?" If Maurice had hurt her, he'd kill him.

"Oh, Harry... I don't know how or why you're here but I'm so glad you came." She was still sobbing. "I went exploring so Maurice and Gabrielle could be alone. But I forgot my wand and I got lost!"

By now, Harry's shoulder was thoroughly wet but he didn't care. He just wanted to clarify one thing. "So, you're _not _going out with Maurice?"

"No! Of course not!" Hermione exclaimed, shocked at the idea. "He's nice and everything but—" she started to sob again and she buried her head into Harry's shoulder.

Harry rubbed her back gently. "What's wrong?"

Hermione couldn't talk anymore, she just went on sobbing. Harry remembered that Snape had talked about something like this, he had called it over-exhaustion. So, he picked her up in his arms, grabbed his broomstick and then started to walk towards the Delacor Mansion. By the time they had reached it, Hermione was fast asleep.

Harry hardly slept all night. He had to tell Hermione how he felt... or he would burst! But she might not be up to hearing declarations of love so soon after her ordeal. Harry decided to wait and see how she looked in the morning before deciding if he would tell her his feelings or not.

The next day, he was in the dining room eating breakfast when he heard someone come in. It was Hermione.

"Hermione—" Harry started but she cut him off.

"Harry, I have to tell you something," she paused to gauge his reaction. "You always seem to sense when something's wrong... when I'm lost or in danger, you always seem to be around—"

Harry stopped her. "I'm just in the right place at the right time."

"Harry," exasperation colored her tone. "Would you please let me finish?"

"Sure."

Hermione took a deep breath. "I'm in love with you!"

"Well... that's okay because I—" Harry stopped mid-sentence. "What did you say?"

"I said that I love you."

"What do you mean you _love _me?" Harry asked.

"Don't you know what love is?" 

"Of course I do!" Harry answered. "I just want to know _how _you love me."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Harry, why do you always have to make things so difficult?"

"Me?" Harry asked in surprise.

"Be serious," Hermione said.

"I am being serious."

Hermione sat down on a chair and sighed. "So much for being romantic."

"Wait a minute." Harry sat down in a chair beside her. "You don't just love me as a friend?"

"Girl's aren't supposed to initiate," Hermione answered.

"So we'll start again then?"

"Sure." Hermione stood up and left the room.

"Hermione, I have something very important that I have to tell you," Harry said when she had entered the dining room again.

Hermione sat down. "What is it?"

"I came all the way to Paris to tell you that I—"

"Yes?" Hermione prompted him to continue.

"You're sure you don't like Maurice?"

"Yes!" Hermione answered. "Now go on with what you were saying."

"Hermione Granger, I feel myself bound to you, by affection, by honor and by a love so strong... I know we're still in our seventh year of school... but would you do me the great honor of being my wife?"

Hermione swallowed. "Harry, I've loved you not as a heroine loves a hero... but a woman loves a man."

"Is that a yes?" Harry asked hopefully.

"Do you need a direct yes?" Hermione inquired.

"Yes... I mean no... I mean—" Harry tripped over his words.

"Quoting Jane Austin are we?" Gabrielle came into the dining room. "Are you practicing for a play? Because if you are then you two are really, really mixed up. You put two—"

"No," Harry cut her off. "We're not practicing for a play..."

Gabrielle's mouth dropped open. "I think I'll leave you two alone."

Harry and Hermione both turned to say that she could stay. But she had disappeared before they could get the words out.

"Where were we?" asked Harry.

"I believe we were just getting engaged," Hermione answered sweetly.

Harry snapped his fingers and exclaimed. "Then it was a yes! On no! Hermione, I don't have a ring."

"Oh, Harry... I don't want a fancy ring... I just want you."

"Well, you _need _a ring."

Hermione shrugged. "Then get me something simple. A smallish diamond with a silver band would be perfect."

"I think that could be arranged," Harry said.

Hermione smiled. "Great."

Harry smiled too and put his arms around Hermione's waist. Hermione put her arms around Harry's neck. Then he lifted her from her chair and gave her one of the sweetest kisses known to mankind.

And they lived happily ever after.

The End

_**Laugh and cry**_

_**Live and die**_

_**Life is a dream we are dreaming**_

_**Day by day, I find my way**_

_**Look for the soul and the meaning**_

_**  
Then you look at me and I always see what I have been searching for**_

_**I'm lost as can be then you look at me**_

_**And I am not lost anymore**_

_**People run sun to sun**_

_**Caught in their lies overflowing**_

_**Once begun**_

_**Life goes til it's gone  
We have to go where it's going**_

_**  
Then you look at me and I always see what I have been searching for**_

_**I'm lost as can be**_

_**Then you look at me**_

_**And I am not lost anymore!**_

_**And you say you see**_

_**When you look at me**_

_**The reason your love lights show**_

_**Though lost I've been**_

_**I find love again  
And life just keeps on running**_

_**And life just keeps on running**_

_**And life just keeps on running**_

_**You look at me and life comes from you!**_

_**From... you**_

Then You Look at Me

Celine Dion

I'm BACK! It's a better and wiser, Lizzie Presscott. But now, I'm writing under the name HermionePotter and I have a new e-mail address. I'm sorry that I was gone so long (if any of my old fans still have me in their favorites). I hope you enjoy my stories even more this time then the last time.

Tell me if you want a sequel. Maybe it'll be at Harry and Hermione's wedding or something. But I think my friend will be a little less involved this time. She can only take so much Harry and Hermione... 

Please leave a review. And I seriously missed everybody.

P.S the last quote was from 'Anne of Avonle' you know that awesome scene on the bridge where she's like... well, I don't want to spoil it for you if you haven't seen the movie yet.

Holly


End file.
